A New Sun On The Horizon
by atheagryffinpuff
Summary: When Merlin falls ill and his magic won't save him, another sorcerer is his only hope. Arthur must take a long-awaited visit to his cousin's kingdom to request the magical help of his cousin's sister. However she proves hard to find...Will she even recognise Arthur after all these years? Will she choose to trust him? Set after 5x13 where it ends happily.
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, this is set after a alternate ending of 5x13 where (obviously) Arthur was saved by Merlin and they both return to Camelot, everyone happy. Also Gwaine is very much alive. I'm introducing new characters - Arthur's cousins who live in a faraway land - the new character who will feature heavily is the (good) sorceress Athea. Also Gauis has died from old age. It was about time.**

 **Some scenes of gory illness.**

 **This is my first fanfic, so please review and enjoy! I plan to write a sequel or other stories from Merlin.**

 **I do not own "Merlin".**

* * *

Prologue

She gave him that bracelet - 'cuff' as he'd like to call it - so that she could always tell if he was in trouble. Or the other way around, though that wasn't really needed as she was quite capable of taking care of herself. It was brown and had ancient  
runes engraved in it, surrounding an amber stone in the middle, and he only had to say her name and both their twin bracelets would burn red in the middle. She would hear him call her name, however far away he was, and she would know he was in peril  
and would use her magic to find her way back to him.

She was in the forest foraging for rosemary when her wrist suddenly burned. He needed her.

But she never thought it would be like this.

Chapter 1

Merlin sat down to eat his lunch in his empty chamber. It was eerie, too quiet here without Gaius. He had unpacked his things from a brief visit to Ealdor to check up on his mother, who was well. Arthur didn't even know he was back yet. When Merlin approached  
the subject of needing a new physician with Arthur, he had assumed that he'd have to move out, or prepare to share his chamber with the new physician, but Arthur had dismissed it. Of course not, he had said. This is your home, and it will always be _your home._

Merlin had been grateful for that. But lately he had been thinking he could do with the company. The new physician, John, was middle aged, short, and nice enough, though preferred the rooms he had already got and was very, er, enthusiastic about his new  
job. He had been trained by Gaius when he was younger and had apparently been waiting for him to die to take over.

Merlin sighed, and got up and got his stuff ready to go to Arthur. No doubt he'd have a list full of jobs lined up for Merlin. Suddenly Merlin coughed; his throat was sore. He had a drink and then left.

* * *

He waited outside Arthur's room and knocked.

"Come in", came a female voice. Merlin went inside and Gwen looked up from her papers and beamed at him.

"Merlin! I didn't know you were back", she said, coming over to him.

"Yea, well, I only just got back. Thought I'd start work straight away; you know what Arthur's like…" Merlin laughed with Gwen, then coughed again.

"How's your mother?" Gwen asked.

"Fine, yea, she's fine…"

"I'm glad. I think Arthur's in the council chamber, I'll tell him you're back-"

"Oh, no Gwen, you don't have to do that," Merlin said hurriedly. He'd only been gone a few days; he would hardly have been missed. And besides, he didn't want the attention; he didn't really want the company at the moment. Gwen smiled a knowing smile.

"He'll be glad to know you're back, Merlin", she said softly, and left the room.

Merlin sighed, again, and set off to do his chores.

* * *

Later that evening, when Merlin was returning with Arthur's freshly cleaned clothes, his stomach started aching again. Earlier he had just thought it had been a stitch, after riding for so long from Ealdor, but here it was again, and this time it felt  
as though his stomach was being stretched. He went into Arthur's chambers and started putting Arthur's clothes away in his wardrobe when the door opened again.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, striding into the room. "Guinevere told me you were back. I see you've got to work already", Arthur raised his eyebrows as he started to get changed behind the screen. "Well, I am impressed, Merlin…" he said in a somewhat mocking  
tone.

"Yes, well, these sheets weren't going to clean themselves", he said sarcastically. "And you couldn't even be bothered to get somebody else to do it…" Merlin muttered in an undertone and smiled to himself while putting clean sheets on the bed.

"What did you say?" asked Arthur, coming from behind his screen shrugging into his red jacket as he prepared to go to dinner with Gwen.

"Nothing", said Merlin, his voice was surprisingly hoarse.

"Have you been singing again while cleaning Merlin? No offence, but your singing, though admittedly not as bad as Gwaine's, is enough to wake up the five ancient kings of Albion…" he joked and Merlin laughed, and so did Arthur. Merlin bent down to get  
his cloth and bucket and winced at the pain in his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, his laughter instantly replaced by worry etching its way into his tone.

"Yea, 'm fine", Merlin mumbled, and began to sweep the floor. He turned away so Arthur wouldn't be able to see the pain in his face, which was evidently showing. In fact, Merlin was sweating profusely. Maybe he was overworking himself.

"I can always tell when you're lying…", said Arthur absentmindedly, stepping closer to Merlin to check on him. "I know it's been hard for you since Gaius…well…" Merlin inadvertently clenched his jaw and stopped sweeping. Arthur had his hands on his hips,  
still looking worried.

"What I mean to say is, you don't have to be alone Merlin. You don't have to busy yourself in work just so you don't have to go back to your empty chamber. Yes, I have noticed", he added, as Merlin looked up. Admittedly, that is what he had been doing;  
spending as much time away from his own too-quiet chambers as much as possible. He was surprised that Arthur had figured it out.

"How about you – er-" Arthur waved his hands about, like he does when he gets nervous, gesturing Merlin, "-go and eat with the knights later? I know that Gwaine and Percival will be going to the tavern. You look like you do with a – er – drink…"

Merlin looked at him with a confused expression.

" _You_ are suggesting that _I_ go to the _tavern_?", Merlin exclaimed, a small smile creeping onto his features.

Happier now that Merlin at least had a smile on his face, Arthur grinned and walked over to Merlin and put his hand on his shoulder in a brotherly way. However, Merlin shrunk away from his touch and gasped in pain.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Arthur lifted his hand cautiously away and tried to look in Merlin's face; it was crumpled up in pain.

"I…don't k-know. My - body - aches", he whispered, forcing words out through breathes, putting one hand to his neck to try to soothe it and another hand to his stomach to hold it in place; it felt as though it were trying to rip itself from his body.

"Can't you – you know", Arthur said quietly, "use your _magic_ or something?" Arthur grimaced at the word 'magic' - it was still a slightly awkward discussion.

Merlin tried to concentrate. He felt the energy of his magic pulsing in his veins, spreading from his head to his toes and fingertips, and he automatically felt lighter. He stood up straight again.

"Better...?" Arthur asked, but he wasn't convinced. Merlin's face was covered in sweat and was ghostly pale. Suddenly, Merlin's eyes flashed amber and the windows flew open, letting a sudden gust in. Then the doors and the cupboard doors all flew open,  
flapping against the evening wind.

"Merlin! What's going on?!" Arthur shouted, looking around wildly. Then abruptly it all stopped. All the doors and windows snapped shut and it all became quiet. Merlin lifted his head, his eyes blue once again. But there was something not right about  
his eyes, they were too…unseeing.

"Merlin? Are you-"

Just then Merlin started coughing. It was a deep, terrible, harrowing, sound, and it was like he had no voice left. It looked as though his body was trying to get rid of something.

And it did.

Blood started dripping from his lips. Arthur's mouth opened in horror.

Merlin collapsed on the floor and coughed up impossible amounts of sick and blood onto the floor. Arthur went to hold his shaking, convulsing body. He had to get help. That new physician, anyone, everyone!

This could not be happening. Not to Merlin.

Not to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is a slightly longer chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

He had shouted for the guards. He had – carefully – lifted Merlin up and put him on his own four poster bed. He had shouted them again. He couldn't take his eyes off Merlin's ghostly face, which contrasted massively with the deep red blood spilled all  
down the front of him, as he was trying to steady his shaking, jerking body. He wasn't really aware there was anyone else in the room with him, until a voice and a hand on his shoulder, mildly shaking him, pulled him out of his stupor.

He had explained to them what happened. The physician, John, was dabbing Merlin's forehead with a cold flannel, trying to calm his fever, as Merlin lay there, twitching in his sleep. Some of the knights hovered around the room. The king had been desperately  
holding onto his wife, waiting patiently for a diagnosis of some sort. When Gaius was dying, he asked the king for one thing: look after Merlin. And the king had made a solemn promise.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur demanded. "And don't say you 'can't be sure yet' because you certainly know more than I do."

John, the physician turned towards him and sighed.

"I believe he has what is called the Holy Fire," he explained, "It's a disease caused by poisoning of some types of wheat. It's not very common, in fact it's usually only farmers that get it…" he trailed off, his face twisted in confusion.

"He went to Ealdor," Arthur realised and felt as though a heavy weight was dropped into his stomach. He swallowed. "He must have been helping out on the fields…that's where he must have got it from." Arthur clenched his jaw and Gwen tightened her hold  
on his hand.

"Ah," John replied. "That makes sense…"

"We'll have to warn the villagers," said the Queen quietly. Arthur glanced at her. She was always the wise one in times of trouble and Arthur greatly admired her for this; he could always count on her. He nodded.

"So, is there any cure?" Gwen asked. John released the flannel off of Merlin and rinsed it in his bucket.

"No," he said at last. Arthur's head snapped up. The knights, Gwaine, Leon and Percival, all looked up.

."What do you mean there's no _cure_? Will he get better?" Arthur said incredulously and walked over to Merlin, as if to stand over him protectively.

"We can _treat_ him…" John replied steadily. The physician was aware of how fond the king was of this servant – but he wasn't just any servant. He was Camelot's, and Arthur's, saviour. "I can try to cool his fever and give him some ailments to settle  
the sickness in his stomach, but the poison…" he trailed off. "It's ripping apart his stomach from the inside out. I can give him water, and maybe even small amounts of soup if his body can take it, but the poison will spread; in fact it's started  
to already. Soon his organs will start to fail, and he won't be able to keep any food down."

Silence stole the room. Arthur could barely take the words in, the blow came as if he had been hit square in the chest. With a thump he landed in the chair next to Merlin's bed and rested his chin on his hands.

"How… long? How long does he have?" Everyone turned to look at Arthur, who was peering up at the physician apprehensively.

"It would be painful…but I can keep him going for a few weeks, at best."

"What about his magic?" Gwaine said. "Can't he heal himself or something?"

Arthur shook his head. "When he tried to use his… _magic_ , it was…it was nothing like I've ever seen before. It was out of control." This was a lot to take in, and then the truth started to dawn on them. If Merlin was the greatest sorcerer to ever  
walk the earth, and even _he_ couldn't save himself, then who could?

"We'll have to find another sorcerer," Arthur proclaimed and stood up. He took a deep breath. The physician gasped; Percival raised his eyebrow. Merlin moaned in his slumber.

"But what about what happened to Uther?" the physician countered.

"That wasn't Mer – that sorcerer's fault – it was Morgana who killed him," Gwaine enlightened the new physician. Merlin had reluctantly, but under extreme pressure, told his closest friends of some of his escapades as a sorcerer in Camelot. The corner  
of Gwaine's mouth twitched in a smile. Arthur shared a glance with him and they were both sure that they were thinking exactly the same thing: Merlin could not die. He just couldn't; the thought alone of losing their bumbling, sarcastic, heroic, _selfless_ friend,  
was just inconceivable.

"But who could we find?" This time it was Sir Leon who asked. Arthur was at a loss and he suddenly wish that Gaius was here; he had seemed to know everything there is to know about magic and sorcerers in this strange world that they lived in. His mind  
went frustratingly blank.

"And who could we trust? Who could we trust to Merlin?" Gwen said. Suddenly Arthur banged his fist on the table; Merlin jerked in his sleep.

"We have to find _someone_ ," he said through gritted teeth, but relaxed his hand, as he didn't want to wake Merlin. "Someone who is powerful, someone who can heal. Someone we can trust…" he echoed Gwen's wise words. Then, out of nowhere, an early  
memory that was long since forgotten swept into Arthur's mind.

* * *

 _It was a bright summer's day. The two young princes were playfully fighting each other out by the training ground to the far east of the castle._

 _"Ha! I beat you!" shouted the boy with mousy brown hair, as he had his cousin in a headlock. He wished his father had been around to see this. Where was his father and uncle? All he could see was a few of the knights who were looking after them. This annoyed him – they weren't babies; he was ten years old for goodness sake! Saying that, he'd still like his father here to watch._

 _"No – you – didn't!" said the other boy, as he skilfully ducked underneath him and prepared to duel his cousin with their wooden swords yet again. He smoothed down his blonde hair. The two princes now had a new found determination to beat the other. With their swords at the ready, they started to duel again. Arthur seemed to have the upper hand (which made Edmund quite annoyed) when an all-too-familiar girl's voice cried out._

 _"Edmund, Father wants you!" Arthur whipped his head round, momentarily distracted, when suddenly something sharp cut his arm and he cried out in pain._

 _"Argh! What have you done?" said Arthur who dropped his sword and held onto his upper arm which was now bleeding, having been cut on an apparent splinter on Edmund's wooden sword._

 _"I'm – I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"Edmund was cut off by his younger sister Athea who had come running over to them. She inspected her cousin Arthur's wound._

 _"Attacking someone while their back is turned? Isn't that breaking some sort of code of chivalry?" she teased, but then saw that Arthur's wound was really quite bad._

 _"I'm fine, really," he muttered, a bit ashamed to have been beaten in a fight. That didn't happen very often; everyone at home seemed to let him win, so he wasn't used to losing. Only another prince, an equal to himself, could duel him properly. That's why he always looked forward to coming to Thorodon, Edmund's father's kingdom._

 _"Well you distracted us!" Edmund retorted back, looking increasingly worried over his shoulder. If Uther found out he had injured his son, his sole prince and heir, he would be furious. And he really was worried about Arthur._

 _"I only wanted to tell you that Father and Uncle want you both back at the castle," said Athea. "We're going to have to take you to the physician – I'm sorry Ed, there's no way Father and Uther won't find out about this…"_

 _But Edmund had had an idea._

 _"Yes there is Athea – you can heal him!" he exclaimed._

 _"What?" Arthur demanded._

 _"Edmund!" Athea shot a warning glance at her brother. However, she had to admit, she'd been dying to practice her magic to see how far she could take it – this was her first real wound she had encountered! Edmund saw her face soften and smiled at her and turned to explain it to Arthur._

 _"Arthur, Athea can help you! She has magic!" he whispered, as if anyone could hear them. The knights standing near the portcullis hadn't even noticed anything was wrong._

 _Arthur paled. If he wasn't scared before, he certainly was now. Wasn't magic supposed to be dangerous? Could it really heal people? And what if his father found out?_

 _"No – my father will not like the use of magic", Arthur argued, but he winced at the burning pain in his arm – it was still bleeding! Would it ever stop?_

 _The Princess Athea saw this with concern and went over to Arthur and laid her hands on his injured arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sending the magical energy through her veins to the tips of her fingers and out to Arthur's wound._

 _"What – what are you doing?" Arthur asked, really worried now, but also mesmerised. Edmund gazed on, fascinated as ever, as his sister started muttering strange, runic words._

* * *

 _On the far side of the field, King Athalos was talking to his brother Uther, as they strided round the portcullis to look for their children._

 _"Ah, don't worry Uther, I bet the boys will be duelling – much like we did when we were their age!" he said cheerfully. His brother hadn't been the same since his wife died, and constantly fretted about his son, Prince Arthur._

 _"Yes, well it's their fierce competitiveness that worries me Athalos," Uther replied, walking faster. They finally caught sight of the three children huddled together. Athea was doing something to Arthur and Uther was immediately suspicious._

 _Oh no! Thought Athalos. They better not be using magic! Uther will not take kindly to that at all, no matter what the circumstances. He would always love and protect his daughter Athea, but he worried what hidden dangers lied within her natural abilities._

 _"Arthur!" Uther shouted._

* * *

 _The three children snapped their heads round at the sound of Uther's hard voice._

 _Athea had done it. There was not so much as a scrape on his arm now, only the dried blood on his clothes. He didn't even feel any pain!_

 _Uther approached Arthur and inspected his arm, and then looked at the other children with narrowed eyes._

 _"WHAT has been going on here? Who hurt you Arthur?" he demanded, as Athalos caught up behind him and put his arm protectively around his children._

 _"It – it was nothing Father," Arthur said, keen to keep the truth from him. "I – I cut myself on my arm, is all."_

 _"But there's no wound. Only blood…"_

 _Athalos had seen his daughter do this before and was growing increasingly uneasy about what Uther's reaction would be. His children, on the other hand, looked triumphant. Surely this would make Uther see sense now? They thought._

 _"Father…" Arthur looked him in the eye. Uther's face turned to stone and pulled his son away from his cousins as the realisation dawned on him._

 _"Athalos!" Uther spat at him. "How could you? Sorcery is dangerous; it's forbidden!"_

 _"Not here it's not, Uther," his brother replied, holding his head up high. "My daughter has healed your son-"_

 _"From a wound that was probably caused by her in the first place! There can be no place for magic! Not here, not anywhere, not ever!" Uther exclaimed. Athea was crestfallen. Arthur looked at his cousins, his best friends. Could it be right that they had purposely cut him? His father seemed so wise, he must be right…mustn't he?_

 _"We're leaving," Uther hissed, and turned furiously, dragging his son. "Come on Arthur."_

 _"Arthur!" Edmund cried; he didn't want him to leave; the Pendragons hadn't come to Thorodon in years, he didn't want them to leave so soon._

 _Arthur looked back at them with a depressed expression. There was no point in arguing with his father when he had made up his mind. Especially when it came to sorcery._

 _"Uther…" Athalos said, but all hope was lost. He looked up to a high window of the castle and saw his wife looking at him through her window. She turned away._

 _"Arthur," Athea echoed Edmund, her voice full of sorrow._

 _Arthur didn't look back again. He couldn't. He knew that his father would never allow him to see them again. Never. He rubbed his arm, but there was nothing there._

 _Nothing there…_

"Athea," Arthur breathed, as he ducked his head and steadied his breath. "She can help us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Arthur, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Gwen asked desperately, trying to keep up with Arthur as he strided around the castle, giving orders and preparing his men.

"What other choice do we have?" he replied. He had already got all his chainmail on and had ordered the servants to prepare everything for his journey. He was taking but a few men with him; Gwaine, Leon, Percival, a couple of others. This journey couldn't be longer than it already had to.

He had gave Merlin one last goodbye before he went. Well, Merlin was unconscious, but Arthur had spoken to him. He told Merlin to hang on. To hang on for as long as he could, and that Arthur would return with help. He had to.

As Arthur strode down the steps into the courtyard, he evaluated the scene. The knights were packing their belongings and provisions onto their horses, Gwaine looking more serious than he had ever seen him. There were merchants pulling along carts, maids carrying laundry into the side entrance to the castle, and birds perched on top of the castle, chirping away as if all were right in the world.

It was a pleasing sight. Anyone could see that Camelot was prosperous; in fact it was positively blooming. But there was one thing wrong with this picture. It was one laugh short of perfection; one bumbling idiot joking about Arthur's waist size short of making Arthur smile.

Merlin wasn't in this picture.

Arthur turned to look at Gwen, who looked worried, as she always did when he was about to leave.

"Don't worry, Guinevere. I'm sure cousin Athea won't refuse me; she's far too kind-hearted".

"Yes, the last time you saw her she was – which was more than fifteen years ago," Gwen sighed as she squinted in the sunlight. He had told them about his last eventful visit to Thorodon.

"Thorodon is about 4 days ride," said Arthur, choosing to change the subject. He had chosen not to think about that possible problem yet. "I've already sent a page out to let my cousin King Edmund know that we're coming." Gwen remembered just earlier today when Arthur ordered a terrified looking page to ride out at lightning speed to Thorodon to inform them of Arthur's unexpected coming arrival. The page had left at once. "It will be short notice, I know, but I'm sure Edmund will be hospitable. We should only spend about a day in Thorodon. And… I was thinking of inviting him round to Camelot someday to discuss a peace treaty."

Gwen raised her eyebrow in surprise, but nodded. Trying to secure valuable allies was a regular task now; she supposed she shouldn't have expected anything less. She only hoped that this Edmund lived up to all that Arthur had said about him. If he couldn't give Arthur the help he needed, then there wouldn't be much chance of them meeting ever again, let alone to discuss a peace treaty.

Just then the court physician John walked down the steps to meet Arthur.

"Ah, John. How is he?" Arthur asked as Gwen turned around.

"He's stable, for the moment. I caution you though Arthur; his condition could deteriorate at any time without warning," the physician said gravely. Arthur stiffened.

"We'll be gone around 8 days, at the least. Do what you can to keep him alive. Do whatever it takes – Merlin is strong, he can pull through…" Arthur said with a tiny inkling of doubt as he looked away.

"Yes, sire. But not for many more days after that. I will keep him alive," he promised, "But I cannot stop the inevitable." Arthur swallowed and nodded. John bowed at them both and went back up the steps into the castle. Gwen turned to face Arthur again and took his hands in her own.

"I know what you're going to say," Arthur said, a smirk crawling onto his face, just as the queen was about to say something. "I'll be careful; I always am. I leave the city in your good hands, Guinevere. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know you will. I do trust you Arthur, of course, but sometimes… Sometimes, I just wish I could come with you," she admitted. Arthur leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I know. But someone needs to be here," he said and Gwen nodded and stood up straight, eyes solemn, every inch a queen.

"Goodbye, Arthur".

"My queen," he said and kissed her hand. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Look after him," he whispered. Gwen frowned and nodded her head once. Of course she would.

He walked towards his men, who were all mounting their horses, as he climbed onto his own and set himself in his saddle. He nodded, to his wife, to his city, to his men. He already noticed the absence of his trusted servant who he instinctively looked for and they hadn't even left yet. Maybe this was what Merlin felt without Gaius. With a pang of guilt, he looked up at his own chambers where Merlin was still resting. They hadn't moved him in case it caused him pain, or made him worse. Determination set into Arthur's jaw as he turned his horse around and galloped off out of the courtyard, his knights following swiftly behind him, the sound of the hooves echoing around the town.

He had one shot at this. And he was going to make it count.

* * *

 **I know this is a shorter chapter but it just sets the scene. The next chapter will be longer and hopefully more eventful :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Firstly, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really helps! Please keep telling me what you think. The story is well on the way and i hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

 _"_ _I have magic."_

Don't be ridiculous.

 _"_ _I'm a sorcerer."_

I would _know_.

 _"_ _I used it for you, Arthur…"_

"Sire? Sire? _Arthur_ ," Arthur heard his name and suddenly snapped out of focus. He looked round to see Sir Leon looking at him with concern. They had finally arrived at Thorodon and Arthur reigned his horse to slow down as he proceeded through the gates. Several years ago Arthur's uncle Athalos had died, and his son Edmund had taken over as King, with his mother acting as regent for a short while. He had also heard that while Athalos was king he arranged a marriage for his daughter Athea to marry Prince Saone of Leil, who lived even further away than them. However, Arthur had heard news sometime after that that Prince Saone had married someone else, so Arthur was desperately hoping that Athea was still in Thorodon. He didn't see where else she could be; besides, she cared for her brother very much and wasn't likely to leave him willingly, Arthur decided contentedly.

* * *

"Arthur, it's been far too long, my cousin," Edmund said fondly. He had grown up now, and certainly wasn't a child anymore. His cropped brown hair matched his eyes, and his smile seemed to have grown even more since he was a child; Arthur thought that no one's lips could be that wide. He wasn't particularly handsome, but he was happily married (nonetheless it was a political marriage arranged for him), and Arthur was happy for him. His mother was withdrawn as usual. The only person he hadn't seen greeting him was Athea.

They were now in Edmund's chamber hall, and it was just the two of them with the guards by the door.

"I will certainly take up your offer on a peace treaty! I couldn't want anything more, Arthur," Edmund said genuinely.

"I wish the same, Edmund," replied Arthur, "I will send for you to come to Camelot sometime in the near future."

Edmund nodded. "Arthur, I know your reign so far has been…troubled, but I must say i was impressed when I heard of your victory at Camlan. You defeated Morgana once and for all!" he said, as Arthur clenched his jaw and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I knew from that day when we were children that I wouldn't see you in a long time; probably until I took over as King of Camelot," said Arthur apologetically, changing the subject. "But I need your help, Edmund. I know I have come at short notice, and to be honest we should have met up before now, and for that I am sorry."

"Not to worry Arthur – I know how busy a king can be!" Edmund laughed, but Arthur did not smile and Edmund frowned. "Now tell me, what's troubling you?"

"It's a friend – a friend whoactually decided that victory at Camlan."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "One of your knights?" he enquired.

"No, not exactly – he's very…well, _important_ to me," Arthur winced slightly. If Merlin knew he'd been saying this he wouldn't shut up about it and would probably look smug for at least a week. "And to Camelot, of course," he hurriedly said, just to clear it up.

"Ah, I see… so how could I help you?" Edmund asked.

"It's actually Athea I request help from," Arthur said. "You see, my friend is very ill. I am told by my physician that he has an incurable disease. Then I remembered what Athea did to me, how she healed me with her... _magic_ , and I knew that she was our only hope. Magic is the only thing that can save him now. I am not my father, Edmund."

Edmund thought through this and his frown deepened. He put his elbows on the tables and rested his mouth on his interlocked fingers.

"What? What is it Edmund?" Arthur asked, worried now. Had something happened to Athea? No, no, that could not be…

Edmund took a deep breath.

"Several years ago, as you may know, my parents had arranged for Prince Saone to marry my sister Athea. He came round to visit and the preparations were made. My sister was not happy about this at all. She fought with our parents and said she would not marry someone who wasn't of her choice."

Arthur felt a familiar sense of déjà vu.

"Go on," Arthur prompted.

"Prince Saone was a pig," Edmund spat and narrowed his eyes dangerously, "He was cocky, rude to anyone that he considered was 'below' him, including my manservant, and he was a flirt. He was certainly handsome enough to have all the ladies swoon at him, and he was also good with a sword. He was in line for the throne of Leil, a small kingdom, but Athalos thought it would be good to have them as allies.

"He looked at my sister as if she were something to eat," Edmund's lip involuntarily twitched in disgust. "I wasn't happy about this marriage either, and I didn't want to see her leave Thorodon, even if she would become a queen. I tried to make Father come around, but he said it was mostly Mother who had set the marriage up. My mother wasn't exactly… _motherly_ when it came to our upbringing. She had ordered Athea to not use her magic in front of guests and definitely not when she married Saone. She refused to change her mind and told Athea that she must marry him," Edmund shook his head. "They're both strong-willed women, but I never expected Athea to go that far…" Edmund stared at the large doors ahead of him. Arthur waited, feeling a bit sick.

"She ran away," Edmund said. "With my manservant," he added as an afterthought.

Arthur's mouth dropped open into a small O shape.

* * *

"Borin. Borin!" she called. Where was he? She wondered as she pounded the herbs into the bowl. She needed the belladonna now, or the mixture wouldn't work properly. She sighed.

He hurried back to her and doubled over, holding himself as he caught his breath. She came outside and crossed her arms.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"B-bandits," he breathed.

"Borin!" she reprimanded as she went over to him and checked him over. She gently pulled him inside and sat him down. "I told you not to go too far east of the Darkling woods!"

"I know, but I couldn't find any belladonna. I looked everywhere. I'm sorry, Athea…" Borin said and ducked his head. Athea sighed and made him a cup of water. She then threw her herbs into the compost.

"Well, that won't work now. Marianne will have to wait," Athea said. _If she can survive looking after three children with a wound-infected leg_ , she thought. "Don't worry Borin, I'll go out tomorrow and get it myself. I made some dinner!" Her mood quickly uplifted just at the thought of the chicken stew she had made earlier, and had left it to warm up over the pan. She poured the contents into two wooden bowls and set them down on the table and began to eat straight away, and had apparently forgotten all about Borin's mishap.

Borin shook his head and began to eat his food. Sure, women had their mood swings, but how an angry young woman who had spent all day conconting a remedy for a sick woman could be irrefutably cheered up just by the prospect of food was still beyond him. It _was_ a good stew though.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Athea said while gulping down some soup.

A child, one of whom she recognised as Marianne's eldest son, came in and looked very worried. The boy spoke very quickly.

"It's Mama – she's gotten worse! We thought she was dead but then she wasn't because she coughed, but Eddie thought that dead people could cough and that it might be a sign of the devil, but then she looked dead again, and then Porthelia started crying and pooped her pants, and Papa's still working in the fields and-"

"Ok, ok, slow down," Athea said as Borin sat there with wide eyes. They exchanged a glance.

"I'll go to the forest now to collect the belladonna. Merek, go back to your mother and make sure she's ok. Reapply the bandages ok?" Athea said and the little boy Merek nodded solemnly and walked back out again. Athea wiped her mouth on a cloth and stood up to gather her things.

"Athea, you can't go, it's getting dark out!" Borin protested.

"I have to. I don't think Marianne will last the night – my magic is the only thing that will save her now. And unfortunately, that requires nature to work with me…"

"But the bandits – they're sure to be rampant this time at night!" he said.

"Oh I can take care of them, don't you worry," she said with a look. She smirked and headed outside of their hovel into a small clearing that led into the dark woods. He followed her. "Don't leave in case the boy comes back, or anyone else. I'll head straight to their village when I've found it. I may stay overnight for observation, so I might not be back until the morning," she said.

He looked at her. "Do you have your bracelet?" he asked and she held up the brown bangle on her wrist for him to see. He nodded and lifted his up too.

"Goodnight, Borin. Don't get up to anything while I'm gone!" she said and stalked off into the night.

"'Night…" he said as he sighed and wondered back inside. He couldn't help but worry about Athea; she was a dear friend and his only companion, as he had decided to run away with her. He didn't mind this quiet life, not _really_ , but he knew that she wasn't happy. She wanted more than this.

He stopped worrying. Maybe he would try and have a serious conversation with her tomorrow, but for now he was pretty sure she'd be alright – he had the bracelet, so he'd know if she was in trouble. Besides, he thought with a smile, she could definitely look after herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

 **Sorry if it has seemed like a long time since I last updated. I am now writing another fanfic on The Avengers, so this story will probably be updated around every two weeks - but I do plan on making the chapters a little longer, hopefully as long as this one.**

 **Note** -The Holy Fire is arealdiseasebut I am making most of the symptoms up.

 **Thank you to all the reviews and followers, please keep reviewing, and if you're interested check out my other fanfic or my fandom/disney website. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

Arthur's head swam.

"But – well – do you know where she is?" he asked desperately. This was _not_ what he had expected. Not at _all._

"Well, Father sent out a search party initially. That was a bad idea…" Edmund replied darkly. "She used her powers against us, some men were injured and Father was astounded, he never imagined…" he trailed off, looking into the distance as Arthur listened  
in quiet shock. "I once made out to meet her, on my own, and I finally found her hiding out in a small hut, far east of here – not far off the route to Camelot actually - on the border of a small town called Elsmere. I dared tell my Father for he  
would have wasted no time at all in trying to reclaim her. I promised her not to tell anyone, and…well, sometimes she sends me a bird with word of how she is doing."

"Is she still there?" Arthur asked. Everything was hooked on this. Edmund looked at him apprehensively.

"Yes, I gather so from her letters… she is an accustomed healer now, and helps people when she can, but she keeps a low profile – doesn't want any attention drawn to herself, 'less someone wanted to use her for her powers," Edmund said and sceptically  
looked at his cousin. "I warn you Arthur, she will not take well to you and your band of knights barging in on the quiet life she has chosen."

"I don't have a _choice,_ Edmund," replied Arthur brusquely. He now knew where to find Athea and the news that she was even practising healing was a great reassurance. His thoughts once again drifted to Merlin and he was resolute in his decision  
as he stood up from his chair. "I will find where Athea is and will approach with caution and in peace, you can be assured of that. But I am _also_ _sure_ that she can help us. She is our only hope, Edmund," Arthur burrowed his brows.  
"I am not my father. I know now that _magic_ does not have to be feared, but it is… only in the hearts of _men_ where evil resides."

Edmund looked up at Arthur, surprise written all over his face.

"Who gave you that wise piece of advice?" Edmund asked, a small smile creeping on to his lips.

"A very wise man, Edmund…" Arthur looked away. "A wise friend…"

Edmund looked up questionably and was about to ask, when Arthur held up his hand up to him.

"I must make way on my journey, Edmund. I'm afraid there really is no time to lose."

Edmund stood up and lifted his hand up to show Arthur the way out. Arthur nodded and swiftly exited the chambers. He made his way down the hall, with Edmund following close behind, and to the courtyard, where his men were waiting, as they looked up at  
him expectantly.

"We travel to Elsmere," he said to his knights. Gwaine looked confused, but didn't argue as he readied his horse again.

"My mother would have come to see you, but she doesn't get out of her chambers much these days," Edmund explained. Arthur nodded, knowing full well how the death of a loved partner, as well as a betrayal of one's child, can affect someone. If only his  
father could see him now…

"I understand, Edmund, and I hope to see you soon," Arthur replied as he descended the steps and leaped onto his horse.

"Be careful, Arthur," Edmund warned as he squinted in the sunlight. Arthur took heed of his warning, and galloped away out of the city, his knights following faithfully behind him.

"Uh-um…Arthur…"

John looked over from the table to see Merlin mumbling in his sleep again. He went to check on him. The young man seemed restless; he was sweating even more and his face was in a deep frown as if he was dreaming about something unsettling.

"There there, Merlin," the physician soothed as he mopped the young man's brow with a cloth. He had read that it was common with patients who had the Holy Fire to experience deliria and vivid nightmares. He checked his pulse, and it was at a surprisingly  
steady rate that could be expected in his condition. John sighed. He knew the poor lad was fighting hard for his life, but he had to be in pain, as the dark bruising on his stomach was only getting worse, which meant he was bleeding on the inside.  
He only hoped Arthur would be back in time to save him.

"Arthur…be careful…" Merlin mumbled uneasily, as John set down the cloth and returned to his books on medicine, to see if anything else could help the young man, at the Queen's request.

Arthur and his knights had been travelling all day, with only one break. They rested for a night outside a small cavern in the woods on the way to Elsmere. Arthur was anxious; he sipped his hot soup quickly, jumped whenever he heard a twig snap that was  
just Percival cleaning up the plates, and didn't sleep. His thoughts drifted to a conversation he had had with Merlin shortly after he had saved him at the Isle of the Blessed.

 _Arthur was sitting down at his table, narrowing his eyes at Merlin._

 _Finally, he gave up and sighed._

 _"Merlin, what happened with Guinevere and Lancelot is long since forgotten, and forgiven-" Arthur started but Merlin, sitting next to him at the other side of the table, interrupted him._

 _"No - you don't understand, just listen to me," Merlin said exasperatedly. It's true, they had come to an understanding with one another now, but Arthur and the knights couldn't help blurting out a few comments like 'So what's it like, you know, being an old man?' from time to time, that one being courtesy of Gwaine, of course. Merlin had grudgingly, but knowing it was the right thing to do, came clean about most his misadventures in Camelot as a sorcerer. But there were a few things that he had to set straight with Arthur too._

 _Arthur suddenly looked at him, his expression one of guilt._

 _"I'm sorry, Merlin," he said uncomfortably, "Of course, whatever you have to say, will have my full attention."_

 _"OK then," said Merlin, and stopped fiddling with his hands to look at Arthur's solemn face, as he explained what he had to say. "Morgana was the one who bought back Lancelot from the dead. She used dark magic, and Lancelot was not in his right mind. She put a spell on him to entrance Gwen, to prevent her from becoming Queen. I know I should have told you, but I was worried you wouldn't believe me, you were so angry and upset… and it would have been a bit difficult to explain how I used magic to discover Lancelot. He was then ordered by Morgana to kill himself."_

 _Arthur looked down at his hands as he tried to process this information. He hardly dared believed it, but then…it did make more sense, for one of his most loyal knights and loving partner to betray him had seemed so unreal at the time._

 _"He was at peace when I gave him a proper burial," Merlin said quietly, looking down. "Afterwards."_

 _Arthur looked up at Merlin's dismayed face and reached across to put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"You did the right thing Merlin," he said, and Merlin looked up at him. "I'm glad that you told me now, you have no idea how glad…" Merlin sighed in relief, feeling as though another small weight had been lifted off his chest as he told Arthur one many of the things he had kept from him. Seeing Arthur punish Gwen for something she couldn't control had always felt so unfair to Merlin, and, though it was in the past, he still felt he had to make it right._

 _Arthur felt like every time Merlin revealed to him something like this he wondered at how strong Merlin must have been to go through all this alone, never seeking any reward or praise, and it made Arthur feel guilty and completely ignorant for not seeing it earlier._

Arthur came out of his thoughts and tried to get some sleep, but he only ended up dreaming about Merlin…and...pixies?… and red eyes…and Morgana.

His eyes shot open. It was already light and he realised that he had slept for most of the night. Sir Leon and Percival were yawning.

Arthur immediately set to work tidying up the camp, eating some fruit and setting off on their journey, which shouldn't be so long today. Everybody hoped that they were nearly there. Leon feared they wouldn't make it in time for Merlin, as Arthur's cousin  
Athea was looking to be at a lost end, especially if she didn't want to be found. Gwaine was willing to do whatever it took to help Merlin, even if it meant he had to flirt with Arthur's lady cousin. A few of the other knights understood to some extent  
why Arthur was so determined, but didn't dare to ask any more. Percival was sure Merlin would survive this – he had seen many men endure a vast array of torments, but no man was as enduring as Merlin.

They had set off as soon as they were ready and headed on the road to Elsmere. Arthur slowed down when he could see the town at the bottom of the hill, and remembering what Edmund said, slowed down to a trot as they venture through the woods, keeping  
a keen eye out.

Eventually, Arthur saw a little clearing veering to the left of the path away from the main road, and saw a little wooden hut. He signalled to his men and led them on.

Borin was chopping wood outside the hut. It was late morning now, and Athea still hadn't returned. He brought his axe down heavily as it split a log in half, and he mopped his brow. Athea would be alright, he thought; she was probably just staying with  
the sick woman to make sure she was okay. She also said she would collect more herbs on the way back.

Suddenly, Borin heard some shuffling noises ahead of him and looked up to see something – or someone – coming towards him. Keeping his hands on his axe, he leaned forward to see what it was, and as they came closer he realised they were horses with men  
on them. The horses trotted towards the small clearing and Borin noticed they were wearing red robes. Knights? What were knights doing around this area?

Borin became uneasy, but then grew more alarmed as he realised that the knights were not of Thorodon.

Arthur slowed down and held his arm up. "Halt," he said to his men, as he slid down from his horse and walked towards the man looking bewildered and holding an axe.

"I come in peace. My name is Arthur Pendragon and I have come to see the lady Athea," he stated.

No – it couldn't be! Thought Borin. The king of Camelot? What was he doing here? He knew that they were cousins with Athea and Edmund, but they hardly ever saw each other as each kingdom was caught up in its own affairs, and Athea had never mentioned  
him.

"What are you doing here?" Borin said. "I demand you stay back! Do not come any closer, I am armed!" Borin felt brave for standing up to this intruder, no matter who he was. Then he realised he was outnumbered; as he had lifted his axe in warning the  
other knights had gotten off their horses and slowly approached them, hands on their swords, ready to defend their king. One tall bloke pulled his sword out. He seriously doubted that Borin would beat _him_ in a fight, let alone any of the knights  
of Camelot. He swallowed and looked down at his wrist. It was burning.

His thick brown bangle was now glowing orange. He looked up steadily to King Arthur.

"I have no quarrel with you," Arthur said, trying to qualm the man's fears. "Athea is my cousin, and I have spoken with Edmund-"

"You spoke to her brother - the king? What did he tell you?"

"He told me where I could find Athea and that she could help me. I have a friend in Camelot who is ill and I was hoping she could heal him," Arthur explained. Borin relaxed slightly as he considered this strange request. They could have gone to anyone  
for expert healers and they surely had physicians in Camelot, which meant only one thing – they knew about Athea's magical powers, and that's why they had come. Oh dear…Athea would not take well to this, he thought. She didn't care for men in uniform  
showing weapons and demanding that she come with them – in fact anything that people commanded her to do she tended go for the complete opposite.

"Look, I do not mean to be rude, but I think you should look for someone else-" Borin began

Just then one of the knights in front of him, the one with long brown hair who had also pulled out his sword, was knocked off his feet and sent flying backwards as he landed on the ground with a thump. He was unconscious.

Athea had felt the bracelet burn, and she had come running.

She lowered her hands. One of the tall knights rushed to his friend on the floor, while the one in front with blonde hair looked at her, putting his hands out in front of him.

"Look, we mean you no harm! I swear it, Athea-"

"He's alright," Percival said, gesturing Gwaine on the floor, and looking worriedly at Arthur. "Just out cold."

Athea rushed over to Borin.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What did they do? Why are they here?!" she demanded, shaking her companion's shoulder in a frenzy. Borin just looked blankly at her.

"I don't know, he said he wanted your help…" Borin replied uneasily, pointing towards Arthur, who had glanced at Gwaine, but gestured for Sir Leon and a few other knights to back down, as they hovered protectively at his side.

"It's alright, I can handle this," Arthur said, as he took a step closer to Athea.

"Take another step. I dare you," Athea said ruthlessly as she huffed in anticipation. She didn't get visitors like this. Knights? That were not from Thorodon...?

Arthur stopped and frowned at her. "I swear Athea, I only came to request your help."

Athea still had the same face she had when she was young, only now she was more tanned, and lines were etched with worry in her forehead. Her long wavy brown hair was instantly recognisable as her brothers' was partially pulled back, but messy and caught  
in the wind, as if she had been running.

"How do you know my name?" Athea asked uncertainly. This man was looking at her in a weird way. She thought she might have seen him before, and supposed he just had one of those faces, but he looked as if he knew her, and was disappointed that she didn't  
seem to recognise him.

"You don't recognise me?" Arthur's deep voice echoed. Athea frowned and looked sideways at Borin. This _knight_ didn't seem like he was going to attack, but she got the feeling he was more than just a knight, the way the others protected him and  
how he commanded authority. She knew she recognised him from somewhere, perhaps it was long ago…

"Athea," Borin said gently and held her arm to reassure her, but also to make sure she didn't do anything rash. Athea responded better with calm words and gentleness, and did _not_ respond very well to threats or violence at all.

"He claims he is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," he stated.

Athea recoiled as she sucked in a shallow breath and steadied herself on Borin's arm. She turned to look at Arthur – her cousin whom she had not seen in such a long time. He looked so different as to when he was a boy, an innocent child who was nonetheless  
big-headed as any man and always ready to prove himself in a fight.

Now before her, stood a man in chainmail with slightly darker hair than she remembered, and with a look of weariness in his eyes from lack of sleep along with a forehead creased with apprehension and – concern? She was so shocked she could barely even  
find her voice.

"Arthur?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! Sometimes I can't think exactly what to write, or I am too busy with other things and don't notice the days just flying by. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"You have changed," she said, looking sorrowfully at Arthur.

"It's been a long time..." He replied, looking at her, somewhat guiltily. "For that, I am sorry. I wish I could have visited you sooner."

"Indeed…I have not seen you since I was a child, Arthur. I thought you would have at least visited my brother in Thorodon, but even he hasn't heard from you."

"Until yesterday…" Arthur said, and she frowned. "I went to Thorodon expecting to find you, but Edmund told me what had happened. I am sorry that you think you have to live this way-"

"I chose it," she said defiantly. "Here I am my own person, and can do whatever I please without the watchful eye of my mother, or indeed my brother the _king_. Why do you come all this way, Arthur?"

Arthur chose his words carefully. "I know your abilities, Athea. You healed me once, and from what I've heard you have been helping people this way much since. I ask for your help - my friend in Camelot is gravely ill from an incurable illness. There will be a reward, and you will be entirely catered for-"

"I seek no reward, Arthur Pendragon. I have everything I need here," she replied, holding her head up. "So, you have decided to renounce your Father's ways? You are prepared to bring magic back to Camelot?"

"Well, I no longer hold harsh punishments for those who did no wrong," Arthur answered steadily. "Please, Athea, all that I ask is that you try all in your power to heal my servant, just as you have done with many-"

"A servant?" Athea laughed, and Arthur stopped abruptly. "You expect me to believe you have come all this way, that you have renounced your father's ways, all just to heal an ill servant?" Borin stiffened beside her. "You take me for a fool."

Arthur shook his head. "No, Athea, never. I swear to you-"

"We have been led into a trap before, with strangers asking for help," Borin cut in. "We will not do so lightly again."

Arthur looked at them both, unsure of what to do.

"He is not just a servant," Sir Leon spoke up. "He is a friend to many of us in Camelot and we are all greatly indebted to him, including Camelot itself."

Athea looked to Arthur.

"It is true," Arthur said. "His name is Merlin and he is a sorcerer. He is the one responsible for our victory at Camlann, and for the destruction of Morgana-"

"Emrys," Athea whispered. Arthur was stumped.

"Yes, that's his druid name, I think…" he said warily.

"I met Morgana once," she said, swallowing. "I had heard about her power, so I never assumed she would come to me for help." Arthur looked at her. "She was searching for the sorcerer you speak of – Emrys, and asked me if I knew of him or where to find him, but I told her I did not, only that I had heard of his great power. She bought some potions from me, and that was the only time I ever saw her. She spread darkness across theis land...but forgive me, for I did not realise it then, if I did, maybe I could have stopped her…" Borin looked at Athea sympathetically. "I am glad she is gone now, and that the world is rid of one more evil."

"If Emrys is indeed of need of aid, then it is my duty to help him," she declared, and Borin shot her a look.

"But, Athea-"

"I know, Borin," she said, holding on to him. "Don't worry. I will keep us safe if any harm shall come to us, but I can hardly forsake the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth now, can I?"

"You'll help us?" Arthur said in surprise.

"I will," she said, and Arthur exhaled, not realising he had been holding his breath. "Give us a moment to gather supplies, and then we will leave at once. I am sorry for your friend…" She said, eyeing Gwaine, who began to stir, rubbing his head. "But no lasting harm will come to him." She walked over to the entrance of their hut and went inside, with Borin looking warily behind them, then following her and shutting the door behind him.

Athea grabbed her brown purse and started gathering supplies such as herbs, plants, and food for the journey.

"Athea, are you sure this is what we should be doing?"

"No, Borin, I'm not sure," she sighed, and turned to look at him. "I can't believe that - I _don't_ believe that Arthur has less than honourable intentions. And if we are in any danger, any at all, then I can protect us. Don't worry Borin, you'll be back to wood-chopping in no time."

"Oh, so you're assuming I'm coming with you," he challenged, and crossed his arms.

Athea raised her eyebrow at him.

"Hey, stop doing that - that eyebrow thing!"

She raised her eyebrow even further, sending the other eyebrow down, contorting her features.

Borin burst out laughing before he could help himself. Athea relaxed her face and smiled at him.

"You know, one of these days," he said, recovering, "I'm going to say no to one of your reckless adventures."

"Ha, I'd like to see that!" She responded playfully, "Even as a child, you couldn't stop yourself. It was all about the thrill of the chase."

Borin sighed, but smiled at her, pursing his lips together.

"Well, I'd better start packing then."

"No offence, Arthur, but your cousin – she's a bit…upfront," Gwaine said, standing with Percival's help and rubbing his head.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Arthur?" asked Percival worriedly, as he was holding onto Gwaine.

"We don't have another choice."

"But she _attacked_ -"

"She was scared, Percival," Arthur replied, going over to his horse and readying the saddle. "She is our best hope for Merlin. Nobody will do anything to intimidate her, or her companion," he commanded to his group, and the men nodded.

As the knights readied their horses, and Percival helped Gwaine onto his horse, Athea and Borin emerged from their hut with their bags.

"You'll have to ride on the back of our horses," Arthur told them, leading his horse over to where Athea stood.

"Oh no, I don't think so," she said, shaking her head. Arthur frowned, and Borin spoke up.

"Athea could just get there by magic, couldn't you?" he said to her. She shot him a glare.

"No, Borin," she hissed, and he turned red. Maybe he wasn't supposed to say that she could do that…

"I have only been to Camelot once, as a small child," she explained to them both. "I can barely remember it, so if I were to attempt to travel there by magic, I'd probably end up completely lost, in the middle of nowhere, and that wouldn't help anyone."

"Well, how-" Borin started.

"Where's Tilly? And Boro?" she asked him.

Borin swallowed nervously.

"Well, you see, they erm, seemed quite taken with that river – you know, nice, fresh water, straight from the mountains-"

"Look, Athea," Arthur interrupted, and she turned her attention to him." We don't have time for this, you must come with us on our horses, time is running out-"

"I will not be rushed," she said heartedly. Borin sighed, knowing what was coming.

Athea put her thumb and fore-finger between her mouth and whistled, loud and clear, but harmonious at the same time. Arthur looked back at Leon in apprehension, but he just shrugged. Athea stopped, and looked to the forest. All heads were turned towards the dark trees, when suddenly two horses came galloping into view.

"Tilly!" Athea said, as the dappled grey horse strided over to her, already with a saddle on its back. The creature nuzzled in her hands as she smiled at him and stroked him fondly, and then she attached her bag onto the saddle.

The other brown horse, also already equipped, went over to Borin.

"Alright Boro," he said, and climbed onto his horse, patting his neck.

Athea turned to Arthur and smiled at his bemused expression.

"Now we can go," she said lightly, as Tilly bent down slightly so Athea could climb onto her, and settled comfortably. Arthur raised his eyebrows in question, but said no more about it, and went over to mount his own horse. He nodded to his men and they quickly followed his lead out of the clearing. Athea clapped her feet against the horse, and went forward, manoeuvring Tilly to go side by side by Arthur, with Borin on her tail. Arthur nodded at her in acknoledgment, and faced forward, his face set, and the horses started galloping on to a small path in the forest, en route to Camelot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They had ridden tirelessly through the day and through the night. The next day, they treaded carefully over a stream.

"So, Athea," Gwaine piped up, rearing his horse over to her, and she looked up behind her. "Oh, er, I'm Gwaine by the way –the one you knocked out on his backside." He grimaced.

"Ah…" She said, nodding. "Yes, sorry about that."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I've had worse," He grinned. "Anyway, first impressions aren't, everything, I've learnt that," he said, looking at her kind eyes, whose eyebrows creased in curiosity. Was he really being this forgiving, this kind? "So, it's nice to meet you, my lady."

"You too," she said, and Gwaine smiled at her.

"So, Sir Gwaine, how long have you been a knight of Camelot?" She said politely, trying to make conversation. "I would say you've probably been trained at Camelot since birth, but something tells me that's not quite true…"

"Ooh no, definitely not," he clarified. "Actually, I was just passing from place to place with only a sword and the clothes on my back when I met Arthur and Merlin. They helped me out of a - sticky situation, let's say, and Arthur was very impressed by my skill with a sword, and we remained the closest of friends ever since – in fact, I'd say I'm one of his best knights…" Percival from in front raised his eyebrows and snorted, and Gwaine smirked at his friend.

"Wait - so Arthur made you into a knight, even though you were not born noble?" Athea asked.

"Yep," Gwaine said proudly. "For my outstanding courage and wit."

She smiled towards the trees in front of her. "Of course," she humoured him. Gwaine laughed.

"So," he started, as he ducked his head under the trees as their horses found dry ground. "Er, you and your friend – Boron-?"

"Borin," she corrected, looking behind her at her goof of a friend who was at the back, looked frighteningly at the water as Boro splashed his hooves clumsily across the stream. The two were very much alike. That's why she had named his horse after him.

"Right, Borin," Gwaine rectified. "He ran away from Thorodon with you, right?"

"Yes," Athea answered. "We were always good friends as children, where he trained to be a servant in the castle. He's more like a brother to me," she explained, a fond smile on her face. "Besides, he didn't want to miss out on all the fun," she grinned.

"Ah, I see," Gwaine said in response and she smiled at him as their horses trotted around a clump of bushes and they were all on the path. Athea looked back to Borin and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said somewhat breathlessly, steering his horse forwards steadily as he sighed heavily.

"OK," Arthur said to everyone, as he surveyed everyone and did a head count. "We ride till dusk!"

And they rode hard through the forest road, the knights' red cloaks billowing behind them, the single woman's long hair flowing in the wind, and Borin's squinting and blinking as he tried to get the dust out of his eyes. He had never ridden quite this fast before…

After only a few hours Arthur slowed down at the head of them, signalling they were to go slower through the valley. They went steadily, and finally came out through the other side, when suddenly a gang of men with swords came running out towards them. The knights pulled out their swords and. Arthur leaped down from his horse, along with Leon, hand on his sword. The bandits stopped in their tracks

They started backpedalling.

"Knights of Camelot?" One of them in the front whispered to the other, their swords still raised.

"Yea," the other one whispered back. Athea rode her horse out of the valley and came up behind Arthur.

"Ah!" the man in front cried, and he bumped into his friend as he and his band of renegades turned and ran the other way, waving their swords around.

"Yes, well we've been quite successful in deterring bandits from our land…" Arthur explained to Athea, nodding proudly to himself, pleased that there was no trouble. "I make it a first priority to keep our people safe from them." And he got back on his horse.

"They looked like they were scared of her," Gwaine motioned Athea, and Arthur looked at them, surprised.

"Yea, y'know, I think we've run into them a few times before actually…" Borin said, looking to Athea.

"Oh no, I think it was mostly the knights they were afraid of," she said hastily, and tried to change the conversation. "So, are we going then, or what?"

Arthur frowned and raised his head, and then he did a head count as everyone got back on their horses.

"Alright, men- and - woman. We'll find a place to camp in a few hours, then tomorrow we should arrive home." And with that, Sir Leon nodded to him, and the king bleakly set off again quickly, on the quickest path to Camelot, knowing that there was no time to lose.

"How is he?"

"He is worsening, I'm afraid, your highness," John the physician replied to her, as Gwen looked grimly at her friend as she sat down beside him and grabbed a wet cloth to dab his forehead.

"Arthur will be home soon," she said assuredly. "He will. He always does."

The physician nodded, not knowing what else he could do to comfort her, as she held onto the servant's hand tightly. She owed everything to Merlin, and she was his first real friend in Camelot. She would never forget that.

His body jerked again to the side, his forehead creasing and eyes twitched in pain, and Gwen looked worriedly over to the physician. John got up from his book-reading and went over to him, and felt his pulse. It jumped rapidly, then went slow and almost still for a moment, then picked up again.

"His heart grows weak," the physician said to the queen, her brown eyes filled with concern. "The poison is spreading, my lady, and-"  
But the next thing he knew was that he was being swept off his feet as Merlin's eyes opened, blazoned orange, and John fell onto his back, landing hard on the wooden floor. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. The queen gasped.

"Oh -Merlin!" She exclaimed, as Merlin shook violently on the bed, his body jerking and twitching, as foam started coming out of his mouth, his eyes still a bright gold –

He suddenly sat up, and Gwen's eyes widened, as he stared straight ahead at the curtains and they caught fire.

John sat up from the floor, wheezing.

"M' lady…"

"Guards! Guards!" She called desperately, still holding onto Merlin's arms, her nails clawed into his arms to keep him down. He gasped as he looked at her, his eyes golden and full of uncertainty, and fear, and he fell back on the bed, and his chest arched, his face white, with fresh sweat running down the side of it, as his eyeballs lolled and he fell flat on the bed, unconscious once again.

Meanwhile, the fire was spreading and the smoke was gathering. Several guards had entered and one of them went to get buckets of water, while another went over to the queen and tried to take her to safety.

"No – no, we can't leave him!" She cried. More guards came in and chucked buckets of water at the ablaze curtain and tried to dampen it down. A knight came in and helped John up on his feet and out of the room, while Gwen was still vehement on staying near to the ill servant.

"Merlin-"

"We've got him, your majesty," the brown-haired guard holding onto her said seriously, as two young-looking knights went over and lifted Merlin up from his bed, one holding him under him arms, and the other holding his ankles, and he was carried carefully out of the room, as the other guards worked together to put out the fire.

The queen was offered some water which she refused, and looked breathlessly to John.

"We should take him to his room," he advised, his voice still hoarse, with a guard still holding on to him, as rested a hand on his stomach. "It is better equipped there."

The guard asked the physician if he needed any medical help, and he said he was fine. Gwen nodded to the two knights holding Merlin and they stood up again, and slowly carried him down to the hallway to his own chambers. Gwen and John followed behind them.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked him anxiously.

"I – I think it's his magic," he said, looking at her fearfully as they followed and were accompanied by guards down the corridors. "He may be trying to heal himself, but…His mind," John frowned, and shook his head. "I fear it has been warped by the Holy Fire – it is common to have delusions and hallucinations, nightmares, even more frequently as his health deteriorates, and his magic - which is, to an extent controlled by himself, is out of his control."

Gwen slowed as she let him inside Merlin's chambers before her, and inside she saw the two young guards laying Merlin down on the patient bed. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"He'll need some guards to stay with him, to make sure this doesn't happen again. If it does, come and fetch me," she instructed. "John, I'd prefer it if you'd stay with Merlin. You can use his bed, and please, get some rest. I can send some women down to take shifts nursing him, if that would help."

"Yes, of course your majesty. And thank you, that would be most appreciated," John said gratefully, sitting down with a sigh on a chair next to Merlin's bed. "I will look through Gaius' old things again, and Merlin's, and see if anything can help us, and I'll prepare another herbal remedy for him first thing in the morning.

"Thank you, John."

"I will stay with him," one of the young, blonde guards said, and Gwen looked to him in surprise. "He is a good servant…and a good friend."

"Yes, he is…" Gwen replied, with a small smile. "What is your name?"

"Sir Thomas, your highness," he replied, and bowed courteously.

"Ah, you are a new recruit?" She asked, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Of course - I think Arthur has mentioned you. He said you have the makings of a great knight."

Thomas' face lit up. "Really? Oh – er – th-thank you, your majesty."

"I trust Merlin will be safe with you. I'll station a few guards outside the door," she said, as she headed towards the door, and then turned around. "Oh, and Thomas? Take note of anything Merlin says in his sleep. Especially if you hear him say 'Arthur'."

Thomas frowned at this strange request, but nodded, as the queen smiled weakly and left, with the guard behind her, and two of the other guards staying outside the door.

"Say, John, why do you think the queen asked-"

"It's because of Arthur," John answered, as he got up and felt Merlin's forehead, then turned to Thomas. "He should be back by now with that _healer_ ," he said, with somewhat scorn. "And Gwen is worried that they haven't returned yet, nor have the patrol seen the king or his knights. Merlin has a special bond with Arthur, and he knows whenever he is in danger – courtesy of his…gifts," he explained, as Thomas ' _oh_ 'd' and nodded. "So if he says his name in his sleep-" John continued. "-It is usually because he is trying to warn us, or Arthur himself, that the king is in trouble. And he mumbles the king's name a lot."

They both looked down at Merlin apprehensively as he moaned again in his sleep.

"A-Arthur…help…me…"

"Is that…Camelot?" Borin asked in awe.

"Yes," Athea breathed, smiling at the towering castle behind the trees, reaching into the clouds.

"Come on. We're almost there," Arthur commanded, as he looked at the castle grimly and guided his horse, galloping off in the lead. Gwaine looked back at Athea, and she set off again, nudging Borin to follow.

Gwen recognised the sound of galloping hooves across the pebbled courtyard before she saw them. She ran over to the window and steadied her hand on the wall as she laid eyes on her husband, with a beautiful woman behind him who Gwen had never seen before, another stranger, and the knights around him as they entered the courtyard, and Gwen took a sharp intake of breath, her heart beating fast in apprehension, and she hurried down to meet her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review. The next update won't be too long away, hopefully. Sorry again for the wait. :)**

 **Chapter 8**

Athea and Borin gaze over all the walls as the sun went down and it was quiet, and dark.

"Arthur!"

She came hurriedly down the steps.

Arthur embraced the queen.

"It's ok, we've got her – we've got Athea- How is he?"

Gwen looked despairingly.

"Gwen?" He shook her shoulders.

"Oh, no - he's not – he's alright – but he's worse Arthur, you better come quick, and Athea."

* * *

"He's…younger than I expected."

She walked over to Merlin slowly and looked at him scrutinisingly.

"He's only as young as you, Athea."

"Yes… but I thought that he was – old, or something."

"He's used…aging spells," Arthur explained, frowning.

"Ah," She said, nodding.

"Can you heal him?" Arthur asked importantly. She looked back at him, then went over to Merlin.

She felt his forehead tentatively; it was burning up. She then put her hands over his heart. It was so slow at first; she thought it might just stop at any minute, but then it fluttered and sped up, and then slowed down again. He was really ill and was  
holding on as long as he possibly could. And something told Athea as Arthur's worried gaze flitted over him that he was holding onto something very dear to him.

"Yes, I believe I can," she said. "But it will still take him a while to recover. I can cleanse him of the natural poison, and purify his blood," she clarified. "But his strength has been greatly weakened – I'm surprised he's lasted this long."

Arthur took in a deep breath. "I know. He's strong."

Athea nodded. Borin came over to her and got the things out of her bag.

"This one," She said, pulling out a green-stalked plant with a blue-green tinge on top.

 _"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"_ She cried, closing her eyes as she wafted the smoking plant over his head. Healing of the brain.

 _"Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare,"_ She said, as she pressed her hand to Merlin's chest, and felt the magic seep through her fingers invisibly to his heart, and into his own magical blood.

Healing of the body.

Merlin, still unconscious, breathed in heavily as his chest arched, and then he fell back down again, on his pillow, his breathing even again.

Athea lay her hands on his chest, and breathed in hard as she sent waves of warmth through to his body, as his skin was clammy and cold.

His blood pumped through his veins, cleansed of the poison that had weakened him. John the physician went over to him steadily and felt his heart in his chest, which was now beating more strongly, and he felt his forehead. He came away and looked at him.  
He was barely moving; apart from the steady, and constant, rise and fall of his chest. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, touching his arm to see if he would wake.

"He's sleeping, Arthur," Athea said, and Arthur looked at her. "He won't wake yet. He needs rest."

Arthur nodded.

"John?" He asked, looking towards the physician as he came away from Merlin.

"It seems…He is getting better already," John marvelled, looking from Merlin to Athea, and Arthur. "I believe he will make it through, Sire."

Gwen rubbed Arthur's arm with asmile.

"I had better stay with him," Athea said, sitting into the chair next to his bed, and feeling his forehead again. "Just to make sure it's worked, that he really is getting better."

"Does it usually work?" Gwen asked. John looked between them questioningly, also intrigued.

"Yes, of course," She replied easily. "But I always stay to make sure. Sometimes the patient takes a long time to recover and get their strength back, especially if the illness is particularly bad. Injuries are easier to heal."

Arthur nodded and went over to Merlin. Gwen motioned for the other knights to go out, and she put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm staying here," He said with a slightly choked voice, and he cleared his throat. His blue eyes looked scared, and worn out. "You go."

"Okay," Gwen said with a small smile, and kissed him on his forehead. "Get some rest." And with that, she left them. Borin checked with Athea.

"What do you think?" He asked. Arthur looked over to them.

She nodded with a smile. "It worked. He's stronger than…anyone with an illness this bad. But I'll stay. You go, I'm sure they have a room for you to stay the night – Arthur?"

"Oh-" Arthur looked up, a little flustered. "Yes, of course, er, Borin, Gwen or one of the knights can get you a room."

Borin nodded. "Ok, then." He left.

The steady rise of Merlin's chest going up, and then slowly down, his face relaxed, and his face already looking less pale, did much to ease Arthur's nerves, and reassured Athea as well. They sat like that for a while, Arthur on one side of Merlin's bed,  
with his elbows on the mattress, resting his chin on his hands, while Athea looked over her book she had brought, checking everything through, and periodically checking the boy's pulse, breathing, and his temperature.

She put the book down and sighed. She was tired; it had been a long day.

"Athea," Arthur said, and she looked up from the other side of the bed. "I – Well, I suppose I shouldn't thank you till he actually wakes up." She grinned widely at him, and he smiled back, thinking of her dimpled smile as a girl. "Do you think you could  
just give me a moment, with him? I just- If something's wrong, I'll call for you – but, I just-"

"It's ok," She said. "I understand." She nodded, and got up to leave. "I'll just be outside."

"Thank you," he said quietly, as Athea shut the door behind her on her way out.

Arthur looked to Merlin. His eyes were filling up, just seeing him like that, so ill, helpless, and the fact he could have lost him, was just eating him up inside.

"Merlin-" Arthur took a deep breath, and blew it out through his mouth, putting his hands on the bed, unsure of what to do really.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now," He said, looking at Merlin's sleeping face, watching him closely for any sign of movement. "Ok, it's probably best if you couldn't hear me, because otherwise you'd never shut up about it."

Merlin didn't respond. Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I – I don't even know why I'm apologising, it's not my fault," Arthur creased his brows, trying not to let himself cry. He swallowed. His voice just didn't seem to work today. "I guess I feel…Responsible for you. You shouldn't have  
gone back to just being my servant. I shouldn't have let you. Maybe you do too much work. Well…" He smirked slightly.

"Ever since I found out you had magic, it's been hard for me to adjust, I suppose. But I started to get this feeling that you were just invincible. You always got yourself out of scrapes, and I suppose now I know why. And then Gaius died, and I don't  
think I gave you enough space for that, andI'm sorry. I swear I'll give you about a week off after this." He smiled, and then frowned and looked straight at Merlin's face.

"Youclotpole, Merlin. "You could have died, you know that? What would I have done without you?" The tears rolled down his cheeks, and he grabbed onto Merlin's face, turning it towards him, and he put his forehead down to his, and closed his eyes.  
He pulled in a shaky breath. "I am not one without you, Merlin. God, that sounds cheesy. But, pull through this, Merlin. Just pull through it and come out through the other side. Please. I can't lose you."

He looked at his sunken face, with black hair matted around his head, and he pushed it back, and leant away from him slightly, realising he was holding onto his arm.

"Well, if the knights saw this, they would definitely talk," Arthur said. Just then, Merlin's finger twitched. "Merlin?"

"So I'm…still a clotpole, am I?" Merlin croaked out, his lips stretching into a smile, before his eyes wearily opened.

"You're always a clotpole," Arthur said, before leaning down and grabbing him into a hug, and pulling onto the back of his hair. Merlin took in a deep breath, andpatted Arthurawkwardlyon the back. "You're ok. It worked, you're gonna  
be ok, Merlin." He said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm always ok," Merlin replied.

Arthur smiled.

 **Note = the spells Athea uses are actual spells from the show that I researched.**

 **Hope you like. Merlin's awake now - yay. We will see more of him in the next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I have time off. Please review, it really helps, and thank you to all those who have reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback and I love that you are enjoying this story. It is nearly finished!**

 **Chapter 9**

Arthur had his cheek pressed into the side of Merlin's head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, taking a deep breath as he hugged him, laughing in relief as he took in Merlin's natural scent that he always smelled like - a bit pongy - but alive, and, it was _familiar_ , and it felt like _home._

"Arthur-" Merlin said, as he tried to sit up and cough, a bit choked by the force of the hug.

"Oh - sorry," Arthur said a bit awkwardly, leaning away. "How do you feel?" Arthur swallowed, looking at him carefully.

"I've been better," Merlin said honestly, clearing his throat as he raised his eyebrows at him.

Arthur smiled, then laughed, and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin smiled back, and then yawned.

"Arthur - I know I haven't exactly been awake for very long - but I'm actually pretty… tired… now…" he said apologetically, his eyelids already drooping, as he fumbled with the covers, trying to pull them around him.

"Of course," Arthur said instantly. He helped Merlin, bringing the sheets around and tucking him in, and Merlin looked at him, and Arthur took in a deep breath, and looked straight at his servant. "You get some rest, Merlin. No worrying about me, OK? That's an order."

Merlin frowned at him, trying to process the request, but then he closed his eyes unable to resist sleep any further, and slowly relaxing in his bed once more.

Athea came back inside, hearing talking. She saw Merlin close his eyes and go back to sleep, as Arthur looked up slightly teary eyed at her. She smiled at him and he clenched his jaw muscles and wiped his eyes, standing up and making his way over to her.

"He woke up," Arthur said, looking tearful, hopeful, and slightly in shock. "Does that mean he's going to be alright?"

Athea smiled smally and went over to where Merlin was laying, and felt his forehead, as he moved a bit in his sleep.

"I think so, yes," She said, looking back at Arthur. "He does need rest, now, Arthur. _Quiet_ rest."

"Oh, of course, uh, yea. Anything."

"Good. I'll stay with him."

"Oh, no Athea, you don't need to do that – I could fetch John, the physician – and I'm sure some of the knights won't mind watching him either. You should get some rest. And tomorrow – I thought you would like to, maybe, explore the castle; the town."

"Ok," She nodded, and smiled. "I would love to that, actually."

John was fetched to their room, and Athea kept him caught up with what was going on.

"You must alert Arthur, or anyone at once, to come and find me if anything is wrong," She was saying. "It shouldn't be, though. I am quite confident my magic completely healed him." She smiled, pleased at herself.

Arthur blinked at her, then looked at John.

"Of course," John bowed his head. "If he wakes, I know the perfect soup to make for him."

"And tell me as soon as he does wake," Arthur said to him importantly.

"Yes, sire."

Arthur took one last look at the sleeping Merlin, and went outside with Athea. He took her to a guest bedroom, one of the smaller ones next to Borin, but just then he had another idea, but Athea was already making herself at home in the room. She seemed to like it very much.

"Thank you, Arthur," She said warmly.

"Of course," He brushed it off, and bade her a good night. As he left, he went up to Morgana's chambers. He was thinking of offering this to Athea to stay in for the night, but now he's glad he didn't. It was still basically untouched – covered in dust, and spider-webs, and it was cold and smelled damp. He would order some servants up here immediately to clean it. In case Athea wanted to stay longer. And he hoped she would – if Merlin was better. He then thought of Merlin, and instead of fetching the servants now, which he knew he could, and was the way for so long, he went to bed, and would call for them tomorrow to clean it.

The next day, after Athea had had breakfast with Arthur and Gwen in the hall, Gwaine met the two lovely women outside and offered at once to show Athea around the castle.

"I know all its nooks and crannies', trust me," Gwaine was saying, smirking.

"I don't think you know as much as Merlin," Gwen smiled knowingly.

"That might be the one exception…" He admitted. Gwen smiled and went off to do her royal duties. Athea nodded to Gwaine and he beamed, leading the way around the castle, planning to show her the secret hiding places, maybe even the crypt, and after that the town, so she could see the market and the village people, but Gwaine decided it was probably best probably _not_ to show her the tavern…

Arthur was sitting in his room staring blankly at his royal documents when he was notified by a servant when Merlin woke up, just as the sun was setting. He went at once, and as he got to Merlin's rooms, John was helping Merlin to eat some soup, and he looked a lot better.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed jubilantly, striding in the room. "You're awake!"

"Can't keep me asleep forever," Merlin replied jokingly, clearing his throat.

Arthur came over to where Merlin was laying more upright in his makeshift bed, and looked to John, who nodded to him.

"He is doing well, sire," The physician said, smiling.

"Good. Thank you. That will all for now John," Arthur said. John went to leave. "Oh, and could you tell Athea he is awake?"

"Of course, sire," John bowed and left.

Arthur looked back to Merlin, who was sipping his soup. He sat down and made himself comfortable on the chair next to him. Merlin still looked quite pale, sweaty, and in general, weak, but he was better.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Fine. Great," Merlin said, raising his eyebrows, licking his lips as he put the soup down and rested back on his pillow with a sigh.

"Really. How are you doing?" Arthur looked concerned.

"Erm-" Merlin frowned at him. "Well, my head's a little fuzzy," Merlin smiled. "But I'm fine. Really."

Arthur nodded, his eyes the lightest of blues.

"So…You gonna tell me about who, you know… _cured_ me? I only heard it briefly from John."

"Yea, about that…It's – complicated," Arthur pressed his lips together.

"I'm all ears," Merlin replied complacently.

So Arthur sighed, and started from the beginning.

"So…you – you used magic? You went to a _known_ sorceress?" Merlin exclaimed.

"She was my cousin. I _knew_ her," Arthur implored. "Or, I hoped I did. Look, I know it was a risk but – well, I was right about her. She helped you…She healed you, just like she healed so many others – like she healed me all that time ago."

Merlin nodded. "Yea, but..." Merlin sighed as he tried to sit up a bit, and Arthur frowned, not wanting him to strain himself, as Merlin stared at him. "You did all that – for me? I - Arthur, you didn't have to-"

"Of course I did," Arthur interrupted. "Merlin, I couldn't – I can't lose you, ok?" He said seriously. "I just - can't. Me and you, we're like two sides of the same coin, remember?"

Merlin's lip twitched into a smile.

"And, I can't…fulfil my destiny as king without you. I don't want to. You've done so much for me – and I wanted to repay the debt. In any way I can."

Merlin stared at him.

"Thank you, Arthur," He said sincerely. "You went to a sorcerer - for me? That, er - that means a lot. And, it's progress. I'm glad you can see more of the good that's out there."

Arthur nodded. "Yea, well that's mainly down to you. And - well, I'm sorry. You know, after Gaius died, I was worried about you, but I didn't do enough – I thought I was giving you space, but I wasn't there for you, and-"

"Arthur, stop. Look, yes, it's been - hard, but I'm ok." Merlin looked tired.

"You know I'm here. If you ever want to talk."

"Yea," Merlin smiles. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiled. Just then the door knocked and was warily opened, and they turned to look as Athea came in.

"Good evening," She greeted them both, striding over to them. Merlin looked at her carefully.

"You must be Merlin," Athea smiled warmly at the man on the bed as she went over and laid the back of her hand on his forehead. He blinked and looked up to her, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. "Do you feel alright?"

"Y-yes," He stuttered. "You're – Athea? The sorceress? Arthur's cousin?"

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me," He said almost incredulously.

"That's my pleasure. Though you are very strong, Merlin. And can I say, _Emrys_ ," Her tone shifted to one of awe. "It is an honour to finally meet y-"

"Ah, no, you don't have to do that," Merlin interrupted her. He had had enough of _that_.

She smiled humbly. "Of course. I am simply glad to be of service to such a great man, and king," She smiled at them both. "And, I - I really like it here in Camelot." She directed towards the both of them. Arthur looked towards Merlin, then back at Athea.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like, Athea."

She looked taken aback. "What – really? I can stay here?"

"Of course you can. You saved my servant – you came all this way with me– and, well, I am in your debt. Whatever you need, is yours."

Athea smiled graciously. "Thank you - Arthur-"

"Ah, there is no need to thank me, Athea," He interrupted her.

"I was just going to say – you're a better man than your father, Arthur. Always were, and – I'm so glad to be here, in this new age for us all, with you as our King."

Arthur looked at her, his mouth slightly parted in surprise.

"Long live the King," Merlin said, and Athea looked at him and smiled. "Long live the King," she repeated.

Arthur nodded. "And long live all those who serve him."

Athea smiled and laughed, and went in to hug him. He was warm and big around her shoulders, and she felt happy, happier than she had been for a long time.


End file.
